


Why didn’t you wake me up

by Gingermalarkey



Series: Goodbye to yesterday [2]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Again a lot of feelings after the finale, F/M, Fluff, MAJOR 2x23 spoilers, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingermalarkey/pseuds/Gingermalarkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, that was amazing.” She mumbles. </p>
<p>\\</p>
<p>Or how Jake and Amy fare after...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why didn’t you wake me up

The minute Amy wakes up, a content smile spreads and lights up her face. “Hey, that was amazing.” She mumbles. She waits for a reply but sits up straight as it remains silent. He is gone. He has run without saying why or even a goodbye. Wait, maybe he sent her a text! She grabs it from her nightstand but she drops back in her pillow with a huffed sigh of disappointment. No missed calls, and no texts. She pouts as she checks her e-mail. Nothing either. 

She gets up, tosses her phone on the bed and walks into the bathroom. She desperately needs a shower right now. As the hot water runs down her body, she becomes more frustrated. Why would Jake behave so and bounce? Wait, what if he just wanted to have sex with her once? No, why would he tell her beforehand that he likes her then. Right? 

Amy opens her fridge and contemplates about her breakfast. No, that is not true. She is hungry but not just for food. The kiss yesterday in the evidence lockup was perfect. Beyond perfect. Then the new captain had entered the precinct and everybody went to Shaw’s for drinks. After a while virtually everone had gone and this left her and Jake together at a table. She noticed how the conversation was not strained but a sense of wonder hung in the air between them. If she was honest to both Jake and herself, she had no idea how to do this. He was her friend and her partner. She had never done this before and she was quite sure Jake had not either. 

When it was time to go home, he had offered to walk her home and she gladly accepted. During the walk and the conversation the air had grown more tense and they full on made out in front of her apartment building. She had invited him up and they had sex. And it had been awesome. So it was warranted to be a bit frustrated about Jake disappearing on her. Right? Ugh. She closes the door, realizing the waste of energy, and this brings her back to the present. She will just go to that place around the corner because her fridge is truly in a sorry state. 

After breakfast, Amy goes to the precinct. Although she expected it, she also half hoped Jake would be there, but he is not and her heart sinks a little. She sits down and feels a bit sulky. With a sigh she starts up her computer and starts to read her e-mail. 

Rosa sits down on the chair beside Amy’s desk. “Was it me or did Jake just exit the elevator?” Amy’s head jerks up at that statement. “I missed that.” “Not too difficult since he went straight to the bathroom. The intriguing bit about all this is that it took place half an hour ago.” Rosa cocks an eyebrow. “What have you done to him?” “Wh.. What? Me… Me?” Amy starts to stutter. “Yeah, that Jake avoids the bullpen like the plague.” “Nothing.” Amy tries to look innocent but she is not sure she is pulling it off. Rose moves back to her own desk though. 

After waiting for five, very long, minutes she rises to go to the bathroom. She hovers over the handle of the mens room but pushes it down to enter. “Jake?” She asks gingerly. She hears a rubble from the stall in the middle. “Yes?” Jake answers with a soft voice. “Can we talk? Not like this of course.” Amy hears the pleading note while she speaks. A moment of silence and suddenly the stall door bumps open. Amy now realises she held her breath and lets it go. She smiles and says: “How about the evidence lockup?” Jake shrugs a little but also nods. “After you.”

Amy enters the room first and she turns around. He closes the door and he takes a moment before he faces her. “Why didn’t you wake me up? You just left. That hurts, Jake.” His face twitches but he does not make a sound. “Say something, Jake.” That desperate note again. “It’s just…” Jake starts but goes silent again. He takes a deep breath but he avoids Amy’s eyes. “I’m not good enough for you.” Amy huffs but sees his serious face. He means it. 

“No. No, not true. Jake. Look at me.” His head goes up to meet her eyes. “I really like you. I even think I am in love with you.” “That’s just the problem Amy. Me too but is that enough?!” Amy takes a step in Jakes direction. “It is. You just have to give it a try.” She closes in more. “I’m pretty sure I would’ve told you to stop this morning if I had caught you.” A small smile creeps up Jakes face. “Pretty sure?” Amy rolls her eyes. “All right, very sure.” She smiles back. 

“I know this place around the corner of my building where they serve a terrific breakfast. Wanna try that tomorrow?” Jake is still trying to understand her statement but Amy gives him no time. She steps in his zone and kisses him tenderly. And he returns it just as sweetly. (“Yes.” Jake whispers after they stop and he puts his forehead on hers.)

**Author's Note:**

> This was majorly inspired by the Estonian Eurovision song of 2015. It is my favorite, go listen. And look up the lyrics. Then you will understand.
> 
> Companion piece to My love was never gonna be enough
> 
> Major shout out to Kasuchi for believing in me!!!


End file.
